Hypermen (Earth-1)
"To fight for what's right, no matter how great our plight." ''-The Hypermen's Motto'' The American League of Hypermen, or simply Hypermen, is the first and the largest superhero team in the Hyperverse. Operating mainly in Paradise City, the Hypermen have been active for the last 76 years, except for a brief hiatus during the 1951-1962 time period. First Formation (1945-1951) Paladin (Mark Bertrand) ''- Retired'' Descendent of a lineage of superhumans that traces its roots back to the almighty Hercules, Paladin was the first true superhero. Blackwatch (Joshua McConnors) - Deceased A police officer who wears a black costume to fight organized crime. He sacrificed himself to defeat Blitzkrieg. Aurora (Lucy Bright) - Deceased A federal agent that was given the power of light by an alien energy lifeform named Lux. She died fighting the darkness-controlling Nazi villainess Schadenfreude. Pearlshell (Eneida Neptunia) - Retired The princess of Atlantis, she has the power to control any body of water, as well as communicating with marine wildlife. She has left the surface world to take the throne of Atlantis after her father, the king, died. Speedwing (Tyrese Jones) - Retired The patriotic speedster, he was a student-athlete who was hit by lightning and got superspeed. Is currently retired. Rocket Ranger (Prof. Joseph Mustang) - Deceased A brilliant scientist using his inventions to combat evil. He was slain in combat by the Japanese supervillain Steel Samurai. Chaytan - Deceased A native warrior who was turned into a nature spirit to fight back against colonizers in the 1850's. Was killed permanently by Blitzkrieg in 1945. Revenant - Missing No one knows where this supernatural being comes from, but he possesses amazing powers and chose to defend humanity from mystical threats. Like his origins, his fate is unknown. Second Formation (1962-1964) Paladin (Mark Bertrand) - Retired The team's mentor and the only former Hyperman still active in the 60's. Has since retired, leaving his nephew as the team leader on his place. Squire (Percy Bertrand) Paladin's nephew and sidekick. Crimson Dawn (Milosh Zorenko) A powerful wizard from Russia who wants to prevent the inevitable armed conflict between the USA and USSR. Lucky Shot (Strife Clover Narrah) An 18-year-old Vietnam veteran with luck altering abilities and a high-tech energy gun. Stretch (Cooper Armstrong) A gifted chemistry student with an extremely flexible and malleable body. Visitor/ Emperor (Ala-Vol) - Retired A genetically modified alien from planet Relesia. Has since moved back to his home planet, dedicating his life to ruling it. Drake Stormhayle - Deceased A rebellious young man with a gauntlet that grants him different powers. Was slain by his brother, Vlad Stormhayle. Crimson Fist / Red Shadow (Jack White) - Retired A master of the martal arts searching for the ones who destroyed his dojo. Has now retired from superheroics to start a school of the martial arts. Hyperia (Melissa Mueller) - Moved Out A lab assistant who was granted super speed, strenght and energy manipulation after a freak accident. Has moved to Alpha City, Massachussets, where she's still acting as a superhero. The Architech (Patriarch Omega) - Retired A mysterious android left behind by an ancient, advanced race. Has left the group with the Zenith Troops after the Relesian Invasion. Third Formation (1964 onwards) Silver Knight (Percy Bertrand) Paladin's nephew and sidekick, now a full fledged hero and the leader of the Hypermen. Demon Hunter D (Unknown) A young boy who comes from a family of monster hunters. Crimson Dawn (Melosh Zorenko) A powerful wizard from Russia who wants to prevent the inevitable armed conflict between the USA and USSR. Lucky Shot (Strife Clover Narrah) A Vietnam veteran with luck altering abilities and probability changing dice. The Doc (Eizen Lindauer) An immortal doctor from the 12th Century. Stretch Monster (Cooper Armstrong) A gifted chemistry student with an extremely flexible and malleable body. Was turned into a superpowered beast by the evil necromancer Madame Macabre. Glutgut (Gordon Giuliani) A teen delinquent who can transform into a monster who can consume any kind of matter. Time Sage (Erkin) An alien and the last survivor of a race of time benders. He became a bounty hunter and later superhero. Katagida (Percy Temperest) The Son of Zeus, Katagida has super-strenght and can control lightning. Assets The Lighthouse The original headquarters of the team, located under an old lighthouse in Silver Beach. It had a small meeting room, an ENIAC computer and a gym. It was later bought by Alabama James and turned into the Hypermen Museum. The Hyperdome The current HQ, a mansion located in Paradise Acres. More modern than the former one, it's equipped with a training room, infirmary, an engineering lab, a modern computer system, a library full of arcane knowledge, and eight holding cells with power supressing technology. It also has a high-tech alarm system. The Hypermobile A futuristic car modified to resist most kinds of damage. It's armed with two frontal turrets, a cloaking technology and a turbo engine. Thanks to Crimson Dawn's ability to create portals, however, it hasn't seen much use. The Hyperjet A personal jet plane that can carry up to eight people and is armed with energy blasters. It was later modified by Hyperia, Visitor and Architech into a spaceship. History World War II In 1941, after the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, 32nd president of the United States Franklin D. Roosevelt united Paladin, Speedwing, Rocket Ranger, Chaytan and Revenant in a team known as the American League of Hypermen, with Aurora and Blackwatch joining later. Together, these men and women thwarted multiple evil schemes and even faced their counterparts in Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan during World War II, culminating in a final battle against the Nazi supersoldier Blitzkrieg that led to the death of more than half the team. McCarthyism and the Decline of the Hypermen After the war, things changed. With the Cold War and McCarthyism on the rise during the early fifties, America's trust on their supers started to decline, eventually leading to the separation of the team. The few heroes that survived WWII started to retire and live their lives as regular citizens, with the exception of Paladin. The Second Generation A decade after the end of the Hypermen, superpowered villains started to make a comeback, and so did the heroes, with a whole new generation appearing overnight. Paladin then decided to recruit these heroes to the second incarnation of the Hypermen, to fight for truth, justice and the American way like the misterymen of old. Now independent from the government and with names such as Drake Stormhayle, Crimson Dawn, Lucky Shot and Architech, the team faced two alien invasions; one by the Kaa'laxtaan with the help of newcomer Visitor, and an even bigger one by the Relesians during the Cuban Missile Crisis, now with Hyperia, Stretch and Crimson Fist. The Family Saga A little bit after the Relesian invasion, the Hypermen discovered a new threat: a team composed of their worst enemies: Miss Fortune, Terraxis, Antithesis, Primus, Hardware and Kunai Khan, all led by Drake's brother, Vlad Stormhayle. See Also * Red Scare * A.L.I.A.S. * Axis Elite Category:Superhero Teams Category:Superpowered Organizations